Untitled A MelloxMatt songfic tribute
by SapphireMistress
Summary: Sorry if it's too late The day of their downfall is nearing it's end...will they make out of it alive?


**Untitled**

**A DN songfic BY:**

**YuuriCullen**

**Song by: Simple Plan**

**Death Note story and art by: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Disclaimer: As you can see above, I don't own Death Note or any of the characters there…I just wish I did….XD I also don't own Simple Plan or the song. The only thing I own is my crazy imagination.**

**An: Holy crap! I finished my exam week! Woohoo!! This rocks!!! I'm free!! Freedom! (Laughs) Thanks for all those who reviewed…I'll update my stories as fast as I can!!!! Sorry for the late tribute…I know, I'm slow, and I'm sorry. The stats are in the end for those who keep up with them. (Laughs) So, this is a tribute to dear Mello and Matt…for MxM fans…You will be in our hearts…and yes, they're in each other's hearts as well…Ok, on with the tragic tale! Wait….please…anyone who can give me tips on writing lemon or lime…PM me…please! (I'm that desperate?) O_O… **

_**I open my eyes**_

_**I try to see, but I'm blinded by the white light.**_

_**I can't remember how, I can't remember why**_

_**I'm lying here tonight.**_

(Mello's POV)

As I wake up from my unconsciousness, I was immediately blinded by the bright rays of the sun. I turned to look at the clock beside my bed, and it read 1:00 p.m.

WHAT THE HECK! HOW LONG WAS I OUT FOR?!

I try to sit up and to ask you how long I was sleeping since that night that I-gulp-almost blew myself up. I gulped 'coz I'm sure that I'm getting a heck of a lecture as soon as you see me conscious.

I can barely remember that night. It's all a blur because of the adrenaline rush. All I can remember is that Soichiro Yagami told me something about my name and surrendering, then me pushing the controls…after that, I saw a blur of black and white stripes, and a tuft of crimson-red hair. Of course you were there. I told you to come just in case something happened. Thanks to you, I'm still in one piece.

"Urgh…damnit…owww…"

My limbs were aching as I tried-and failed- to sit up. I heard the loud footsteps, and the door to our room opened.

"You're awake! How ya doin'?"

You greeted in a cheerful voice as you waved hi. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, lemme see…umm…I just came from an explosion, and my limbs hurt like hell…how do you think that sounds?" I grimaced. You chuckled.

"I know, I know, the stupid questions…I was just checking up on you, Mells."

"Thanks."

"No need…I'm your faithful b***h, remember?"

"Oh...right…" I chuckled.

I'm not that sure if you're just my b***h, friend, and whatnot…I think you mean more to me than anything…

_**And I can't stand the pain,**_

_**And I can't make it go away,**_

_**No I can't stand the pain**_

As you remove the bandages and started cleaning up the burns and scars, the seething pain was creeping up to my veins. I was wincing everytime you dab at it.

"Not so tough now, are we?" you snickered.

"Oh, you just wait 'till I get better and I swear I'll b***h slap you 'till you scream and beg for mercy."

"I'd gladly wait! But for now, I have to play 'nurse' 'till you get better, okay?" you smiled and tapped my on the nose.

"Stop treating me like a kid."

"Stop acting like one."

"Touché" I laughed.

You always have a weird way to make me laugh and feel better. That's why I really needed you right now…I can't live by myself. In times like these, I owe you everything…including my life…

********************************

_**How could this happen to me?**_

_**I've made my mistakes,**_

_**Got nowhere to run,**_

_**The night goes on, as I'm fading away.**_

_**I'm sick of this life, **_

_**I just wanna scream!**_

_**How could this happen to me?**_

We waited for a few more weeks until we can finally come up with a plan…I did, but I regretted it. It involves endangering our lives…_your_ life…I can't risk it, but…we're the only ones who can do this…that big-headed albino twit will win this time with my help, as much as I _hate_ it. He's not as strong and brave enough to do it…How could this happen to us? I just wish that I didn't get you involved in this in the first place. I sighed. This might be the last time that we're going to see each other, might as well make it worth it…

I put the untouched chocolate bar on the table. You sighed and turned off your DS.

"Mells…"

"Hmm? What?"

"This is it, I guess…tomorrow's the day…"

"I know…"

I sighed again, looking down. You walk over to where I am, and sat beside me.

"Mells?"

"Hm?"

You snicker playfully, and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'll miss you…"

"Oi, if I'm going down, you're going down with me." I snickered back.

"Ooooh…what if _I do want to go down with you, _ne?" you said, the smirk going from playful to seductive.

My eyes widened, and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I realized the meaning of what you just said.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!!! You got it wro-mmpphh…"

My next words were cut off as you gently brush your lips against mine. The kiss was soft, gentle, exactly like you. The taste of cigarettes didn't affect it at all. You pull away, reluctantly.

"S-sorry, Mells…I guess I was just…a little overwhelmed…"

"By what?"

"By my emotions…"

"Aaaaaannnnndddd…."

"Fine, and by the hotness…" you rolled your eyes and laughed.

"Matt…what if _this is our last night together?_ What are you going to do?"

"Make it a night to remember."

"Sooooo…"

"Soooooo what?"

"Nevermind."

I got up from the old couch and started to head to the kitchen, but you gently pulled me down.

"What now?" I asked as I sat down again.

Nothing. You're not saying anything, but hugged me instead.

My arms went numb, and my head dropped down on your shoulder.

You lifted my chin up and kissed me again.

"Mello?"

"What?"

You hugged me tighter than ever, almost not letting me go.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Neither do I."

I don't know what to say after that. I don't know what I would do if I did lose you…but I hope I won't.

"Mello…"

"Whaaaaat?! Spill the beans, Matt!"

"Nothing….I just…I don't want to do this anymore…"

"We're the only ones who can do it, Matt…no one else can."

"I wish you just stayed out of this, Mell..."

"I wished I did, too…"

"Dammit…"

"What now?"

You kissed me again, but this time, it was rougher, and fiery….

"Mmm…just the way-mmph-I like it…"

"Oh, really?" you snicker.

You bite down on my lower lip, and put your arms around my waist. A small moan managed to escape from my lips. My breathing became more rugged and chopped-up, as the adrenaline was rushing by.

"Let's go somewhere else…" I panted.

"Sure thing…" You chuckled.

We managed to miraculously reach the bedroom. You fumbled for the door handle with one hand, as your other was trying-and miserably failing- to unzip my vest.

We went inside, and you instantly pin me down.

"A little fast there, are we?"

"Oh, you want to take it slow?"

"I didn't say that…"

You chuckled as you continued down along my jaw then down to my neck, sending electrifying sensations against my skin. After that, I won't need to go on into details, but it really was a night to remember…

****************************

_**Everybody's screamin'**_

_**I try to make a sound, but no one hears me.**_

_**I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread,**_

_**I wanna start this over again.**_

We got up a little late, enjoyed the last few hours of our lives, and as the night is approaching, we proceed on to review the plan. I got on my bike, said our goodbyes, and gave you a "could be the last kiss of our life".

I checked my rearview mirror, to make sure that everything's alright. So far, it is…the bad thing about it is that…you might die…

I wanted to back out of this plan. I wanted to take the other path that might be available for us…the normal kind of life…I want to start all over again…but it's too late now. And I know that you won't plan on backing out either. If we won't make out of this alive, at least we died together…_that's a cheerful thought_…

I successfully kidnapped Takada and she's now in the back of the truck. My heart was pounding triple time as the news is going on. Your car was swerving here and there…probably because of too much _Grand Theft Auto_…

I was nervous that I miscalculated something…I wasn't that good with numbers, but I hope I was good enough to let a tiny piece of chance come in and you'll be safe…

I prayed to every saint I knew that you would make out of this alive…

But apparently, they didn't listen…

I turned to the tiny screen in the car…the announcer was broadcasting your death…damn bodyguards…I swear, if I make it out of this, I would rip their heads off slowly, so they would feel the pain…

Dry tears were stinging my eyes…I wanted to cry and scream, but I can't…I have to control this emotion and seething pain much worse than my burns…

I lost you…I lost everything…I have nothing to live for…

_**So I tried to hold on…**_

_**To a time when nothing mattered.**_

_**And I can't explain what happened,**_

_**And I can't erase the things that I've done…**_

_**No I can't**_

I tried to remember everything that we've been through…the good times, the bad times, the worst times, the times we got in trouble, had fun, knocked each other's head off, bugged Near, the times when I was b****ing out on you, and the times that I needed a friend the most…all of it will be gone…just fragments of a shattered glass…you're not here anymore…

"Matt…I got you killed…I'm sorry…"

You're the only one that I have, and will ever get. I don't plan to live long enough without you…I was dependent on you so much, that it'll never be the same without you…

If only this whole thing didn't happen…if only I didn't get you involved in this…if only I'd let that twit handle this on his own…if only I didn't rack my brains for a plan…this wouldn't have happened…you'd still be alive, and we'd be living our lives happily at Wammy's.

It's too late for those…much, much late. I'd see you later, Matt…in one way or another…

******************

_**How could this happen to me?**_

_**Got nowhere to run,**_

_**The night goes on as I'm fading away,**_

_**I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream!**_

_**How could this happen to me?**_

_**I've made my mistakes,**_

_**Got nowhere to run,**_

_**The night goes on as I'm fading away!**_

_**I'm sick of this life,**_

_**I just wanna scream!**_

_**How could this happen to me?**_

All I could think about was how…_how could this happen to us? Why us?_ There's no answer to that…I can't think of anything else…I'm sick of this…I'm sick of all the Kira crap and whatnot…that's why I'm doing this…to end this all…I've got nowhere to go anyways, besides to where you are.

I was driving near a church to continue the plan from there, but then an ache, but lesser than what I feel right now, started to form around my chest…I felt my muscles seizing up, my heart coming to a painful stop, then darkness as I was fading away….that damn woman killed me…

_**Epilogue:**_

All I see now is pure white…is this what they call "Nothingness"? If there's no chocolate in here, this certainly isn't heaven…

I could see a tuft of ruby-red hair from a distance…was it…no, that's…

"Mells? I thought you'd never stop by…but I didn't think you'd come here soon, either." You said with a wide chagrin on your face.

"Well, I just thought I'd come…you did say that you'd miss me…"

"Yeah…It's no fun without you…"

"Same here…and I thought to stop by and say I'm sorry that I got you killed…and I that I love you…"

"Thanks Mells…love you too…"

And with that, we shared a kiss that would last forever…

**AN: Whoooot! Heck yeah! I'm done this freaking story! Took me long enough! I stayed up just for this! OH! I hoped you enjoyed my little tribute to our dear gamer, Matt, and our dear chocoholic, Mello…I just love them…they rock my socks!**

**Please R&R!**

**Stats:**

**L: 85% sweeter**

**Misa: 70% less annoying**

**Near: 75% cuter and less shy**

**Mello: 50% hotter (yeah!)**

**Matt: 45% more life for his videogames**

**Light: no more psycho laughs…yay!**

**Mikami: 20% less of a stalker**

**So, if you want more cookies and love and the stats to go higher, you need to R&R!!! **

**Oh, and most of my stories are concrete stories…I just find the right song to go along with it, but in this one, it is a real songfic. Oh…sorry for the kinda cheesy and happy ending… (Laughs) I just hope you'll like it…wait…it's cheesy? Sorry again… (Laughs) **


End file.
